greyhawkfandomcom-20200213-history
Knights of the Hart
This page may be a Stub or not include some information. For a full article on the topic with citations, please see ' ' at Greyhawkonline.com. The proud history of the Knights of the Hart goes back more than 400 years to when the nations of Furyondy, Veluna, and Highfolk were all a greater part of the Viceroyalty of Ferrond, a tributary state of the Great Kingdom, and once described as “the proudest jewel in the crown of Aerdy.” When it succeeded from the Great Kingdom in 254 CY, the Viceroyalty of Ferrond divided into the Kingdom of Furyondy and the Archclericy of Veluna. During the succession wars with the Great Kingdom, the Highfolk came to the aid of their long time allies Veluna and banded together with Furyondy to fight against the Great Kingdom and its northern lords, ultimately winning their independence. Each land retained a corps of knights from this conflict that had forged a strong warrior bond. For the mutual protection of these allied lands, a tripartite order of knighthood was formed. The three orders of the Knights of the Hart were based upon the organization and ideals of arguably the greatest order of knighthood the Flanaess has ever known- the Knight Protectors of the Great Kingdom, and indeed some of the earliest Knights of the Hart were former members of that illustrious order. Over time, the three branches of the Knights of the Hart have developed their own unique regimens of training that differ somewhat from that of their progenitor. While the main emphasis of the orders’ training remains mounted combat, each of the orders now favors varied training more suited to their everyday activities. It is not uncommon that proven warriors are invited to join the knightly ranks of these prestigious orders, though most members rise to the rank of knight through service as a squire. It is considered a high honor simply to be invited to squire for any one of the three orders of the Knights of the Hart. Squires within the orders are permitted to display only the field color of their order’s heraldry, while knights are allowed to display the standard heraldry of the order to which they belong. Higher ranking knights often display much more complex heraldries. Heraldic devices are most prominently displayed upon a knight’s shield, the caparisoning of his mount, or upon his surcoat. When the heraldries of both the knightly order and the nation of its origin are displayed together, as is the case with higher ranking knights and knight commanders, they are presented quartered, with the nation’s arms being prominent in the upper left and lower right quarters. In the event that a knight instead displays both his order’s heraldry and his family heraldry, or personal heraldry if he has one, the heraldry of the knightly order is presented in the place of prominence. The order of prominence among any displayed heraldry of the Knights of the Hart is always nation, knightly order, personal, and lastly family. The Knights of the Hart also traditionally wear cloak clasps, pendants, or rings emblazoned with the heraldry of their order and/or their patron nation. Many Knights of the Hart also sport antlered crests upon their helms, with the highest ranks of the orders sporting gilded antlers. Such antlered crests are seldom worn by the Knights of the High Forest however, except for ceremonial purposes. Within each of the patron nations that sponsor an order of the Knights of the Hart, there are those brave warriors and others who may be knighted for exemplary service to the nation. While these individuals are allowed to bear the heraldry of the nation, they are not by any means inductees to any of the orders of the Knights of the Hart, and so are not allowed to bear the heraldic devices of any of the orders. Such endowments of knighthood are more aptly described as honorary titles, and orders made up of such knights are referred to as “titular orders” to further differentiate them from the true knightly orders. The awarding of titular knighthoods is not unique to the patron nations of the Knights of the Hart, and is a common practice among all of the nations of the Flanaess that sponsor true knightly orders. Among the nations sponsoring the Knights of the Hart even titular knighthoods are only awarded for heroic achievements, and it is of note that holders of such titles in the lands of Furyondy, Veluna, and Highfolk are accomplished warriors in their own right. Those individuals who have performed exemplary services for any of the orders through martial, monetary, or other support are occasionally granted an honorific title by the orders. Local knights, and especially the Knights of the Hart are well regarded within the lands of Furyondy, Veluna, and Highfolk such that the common folk are respectful of these celebrated heroes, offering them what amenities they can while the knights travel the lands defending the weak and innocent from beast and foe. A knight however is expected to not unduly distress any common folk who are honor bound to offer him succor, imposing upon them to provide only that which they are comfortably able to. To do otherwise would be to dishonor the knight himself, his order, and the faith that the common folk have in their heroic defenders.